Halo Reach: ODST Time of Dying
by Halo Knight Zero
Summary: During the Tip of the Spear operation, ODSTs were deployed to support the ground troops. The final hour of an ODST. And a love that transpires beyond time and space.


**Time of Dying**

**Disclaimer: I do (NOT) own Halo. It belongs to Bungie and Microsoft. Respect all rights. Keep it clean!**

This story was inspired by the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace. Not a song fic.

Legend:

**Bold - scene transfer**

_Italic - sounds_

'_Italic' - 'thought'_

Terms:

HEV= Human Entry Vehicle

HE/DP = High Explosive/ Duel Purpose

SMG = Sub-Machine Gun

* * *

**VIERY, REACH - AUGUST 12TH****, 2552 0815**

A high pitch ear ringing noise is heard in a black-armored ODST soldier with plasma burns on his chest. Lying on the ground dying, motionless and in pain.

_Tatatatatatata…tatatatatata…_ sounds of an assault rifle and SMGs firing in far and near. Legs in black running over and past him.

The dying ODST looks toward the sky through his cracked silver visor. He sees a clouded blue sky filled with Falcons and Banshees fighting each other with chain guns, plasmas and fuel rod bombs. He looks past that. Looking intently at the gaps for the clear blue sky.

A figure starts to appear in the sky in a figure of a woman.

"Ah…" He stares at the figure as it started to form. He raised his right arm to sky, trying grasp her.

"Ali…Ali…" Trying to call out her name. His right arm slowly drooping.

"Ali…gasp…Ali…gasp…" His breathing becoming ragged. The woman looks at him, smiling. His right arm slowly drops to the ground. His eyes stuttering to a shut.

GASP

_Beep beep beep beep beep…_

**ORBIT OF REACH, ON BOARD **_**THE VALIANT**_** - AUGUST 12****TH****, 2552 0730 HOURS**

Eyes open wide, laying up on a bed, gasping. Sweat fell from his face. He raised his right hand to his face. Puts it down and looks around. His room hardly consist of anything but a standard room with a single bed on board the UNSC frigate _The Valiant_ currently stationed on Anchor 9.

_Beep beep Click._

He pressed the snooze button on his clock. He dresses up consisting of black shorts and a grey tank top with the word ODST. He enters the bathroom. Washes his face.

_Splash. Splash._

Looking himself in the mirror, shows a man in his mid 20's with faded scars, black cropped hair with a clean shave face, sapphire eyes.

'_What…what was that about? No. Just a nightmare. Nothing more. I will come back alive. I made a promise to her to keep.'_

**ORBIT OF REACH, ON BOARD **_**THE VALIANT**_** - AUGUST 12****TH****, 2552 0750 HOURS**

In a hanger room full of ODSTs. A Major is giving a speech .

"Alright troopers. We have unwelcome alien bastards in our home. They think they can come as they please. They think they can eat our food, drink our water and just expect us to stand-by and do nothing. Are we just gonna allow them to think that way?"

"NO SIR!"

"Uh huh. Now. In 0800 hours, we will begin Operation Tip of the Spear. We are gonna go down there, kick their asses and show them a welcome that they will not forget. Am I right troopers?"

"YES SIR!"

"Damn right. Now we will go down there and support the marines and kill all the damn alien bastards! Now, who are we troopers?"

"ODST SIR!"

"What's that? Who are you?"

"WE ARE ORBITAL DROP SHOCK TROOPERS SIR!"

"Damn right! Now as ODSTs, what do we do that no other man or woman would do?"

"WE DROP FEET FIRST SIR! OOH RAH!"

"That's right. Now troopers, get ready in ten. We have 'guests' to entertain hehehe." The Major leaves and the ODSTs started to get ready, arming themselves and prepping their HEV pods.

As everyone gets ready, he looks at his pod with the name Corporal Chaud B. Lance etched on it. On the inside upper left of the pod shows a photo of a woman smiling. He picks up the photo and stares longingly at the woman; at his wife. He was disrupted as another ODST approached him.

"Chaud. You ready man?" Chaud turns from the photo and looks at him.

"Buck. Yeah. I'm ready."

"Alright. I'll see you in hell." He turns and leaves Chaud prepping his own pod.

"Hopefully not too soon." He said as he turn back to look at the photo. Puts it back into his pod.

An alarm started to blare loudly, stating that they are about to enter the battlefield.

Chaud puts his helmet on, with transparent visor, setting his MA37 assault rifle into the HEVs weapon place holder, stuffs some extra clips of ammo and 3 M9 HE/DP fragmentation grenades into his utility belt. Clips a M6G magnum to his right thigh. Then seated himself inside the HEV pod. The then closes.

A sound of a countdown can be heard inside his pod. At the loud beep, his pod was dropped falling into Reach's atmosphere and he sees other pods. There were two screens in front of him. One shows his Major, who is giving a speech to his troops.

Chaud however wasn't listening, but instead staring at the photo.

'_I promise. I promise I will survive this battle. This war. We will finish the fight here. Then once I get home. We can start a family together Alis…'_

BOOM!

Chaud snaps his head looking out his pod's window and saw HEVs being destroyed by Banshees.

"_Shit!"_

"_Crap!"_

"_Son of a bitch!_

"_Those damn Covies will pay for that!"_

Many troopers had displayed their voices of pure hatred over the com link.

Chaud felt his pod shook from the shockwave of the blasts and felt a hard tug as his pod deployed a chute. Meaning he's getting close to landing.

'_I will survive.'_ Was his only and last thought as his pod landed. Chaud grabbed and readied his MA37 assault rifle with his visor turning a dark silver.

_Beeeeep VROOM_

The pods door kicked out and Chaud started to rush out with the many ODSTs already firing their assault rifles and M7 SMGs.

_Tatatatatata…tatatatata…_

He struck down two Grunts. He unclipped a frag and threw it into a pack of Grunts. They tried to jump away but they saw it too late.

Chaud kept running and shooting. Dodging and covering from plasma shots.

He looked up from his cover and saw a minor ranked blue armored, bipedal dinosaur-like Elite leading a squad of smaller creatures wearing gas masks and carrying methane tanks on their back called Grunts. The squad consists of two standard infantry, bright-orange armor Grunts. It's primary weapons are a either a Plasma Pistol or a Needler and two Plasma Grenades. Secondly, a green Heavy Grunt. It's name is implied that it carries heavy weaponry such as the Plasma Launcher or the dreadful Fusion Fuel Rod Cannon while carrying two Plasma Grenades. Lastly a white color armor Spec-Op Grunt wearing a white armor helmet. This type of Grunt is in the leader class but still in low ranks compared to others. The only difference with the Spec-Ops Grunts is that it has stronger armor, therefore it can take more damage than from a standard Grunt.

He sprung up, threw a grenade into the middle of the Grunts, killing them all while the Elite suffered a mild heavy splash damage from the blast. It's shield flickering brightly, signaling close to being popped. Not wanting to have the shield regenerate, he fired his assault rifle, loading all his clips into the Elite, popping the shield and then into it's torso. The dinosaur-like creature let out a painful groan before collapsing to ground motionless. He then took cover again as he was met with more plasma shots. Reloading his weapon for his next attack.

An ODST came up next to him.

"Chaud, we've got to go and help the Major. His position is being compromised." Chaud turned to him and nods.

"Alright. Lead the way Buck." He nods and started to spring away from cover, firing his SMG. Chaud following his lead, does the same.

Buck jumping from cover to cover leading Chaud to the Major's position. Chaud was a little far behind to take care of the Elites that were following him. Buck stopped and looked back. Buck provided covering fire for Chaud to allow him to catch up. He was so focus that he didn't see a white Major Elite sneak up behind him and stabbed him through his back with an energy sword.

"Gah!"

Chaud saw this and let out a painful shout.

"BUCK!" Buck looked at Chaud and gave a last breath. The Elite looked down at the dead corpse, letting out a triumph laugh and then slid his sword out of the dead ODST torso. Chaud ran at him, firing his assault fire, yelled in anger.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Elite looked up and saw the pitiful human shooting at him. His shield flickered, but his shield was strong. The Elite decided to meet the challenge, started to run towards him, raising his Plasma Repeater and fired at the oncoming human.

Chaud took the shots, but adrenaline from the loss of his friend pushed him forward. If he was to die. He will take this bastard with him to hell!

_ click…_

Chaud looked at the rifle's ammo counter and saw it displaying '00'. He tossed his rifle away and switch to is magnum.

The Elite's Plasma Rifle ran out of energy as well, thus he switched to his sword, igniting brightly in it's right hand. The shield took the magnum shots, but hardly does much damage.

Chaud getting close to the Elite tossed the emptied magnum away and brandished his combat knife. The Elite looked at his current weapon and just laughed at how pitiful the human is.

When they met, Chaud swung the knife at the Elite. It evaded to the right, then lunged at him with his sword, swinging horizontally. Chaud ducked, then punched the Elite. The Elite stumbled slightly. Shield flickering, Chaud punched again to pop the shield.

The Elite yelled out in anger that human such as him managed to bring his shield down, charged at him in fury. The Elite threw a fast punch at Chaud. With no time to dodge, was hit on the head. His visor cracked from the punch, and was sent flying back onto the ground.

"Ahhhh!" Chaud let out a pain gasp. He couldn't get up. The shots from earlier were catching up to him. The Elite knowing this stepped above, looking down at the pitiful disgusting human, it let out what looked like a pleased smile. Raising it's sword, he swung it down on the helpless human.

_Shing_

"Gah!" The Elite let out a pained groan. He looked at the human with a horrified face. The arm was stopped in mid-swing.

Before the sword reached Chaud, he lunged with all his might at the Elite and stabbed it's neck with the combat knife still in hand.

The sword shimmered as it disappeared and dropped as the Elite no longer has the strength to hold it. Letting out its last breath. It fell onto Chaud. Chaud with his final strength, barely enough, to lift the dead carcass off of him.

Lying on the ground dying, motionless and in pain.

_Tatatatatatata…tatatatatata…_ sounds of an assault rifle and SMGs firing in far and near. Legs in black running over and past him.

The dying ODST looks toward the sky through his cracked silver visor. He sees a clouded blue sky filled with Falcons and Banshees fighting each other with chain guns, plasmas and fuel rod bombs. He looks past that. Looking intently at the gaps for the clear blue sky.

A figure starts to appear in the sky in a figure of a woman.

"Ah…" He stares at the figure as it started to form. He raised his right arm to sky, trying grasp her.

"Ali…Ali…" Trying to call out her name. His right arm slowly drooping.

"Ali…gasp…Ali…gasp…" His breathing becoming ragged. The woman looks at him, smiling. His right arm slowly drops to the ground. His eyes stuttering to a shut.

GASP

_Beep beep beep beep beep…_

**ORBIT OF REACH, ON BOARD **_**THE VALIANT**_** - AUGUST 12****TH****, 2552 0730 HOURS**

Eyes open wide, laying up on a bed, gasping. Sweat fell from his face. He raised his right hand to his face. Puts it down and looks around his room

'_What…what was that about? What just happened? Was it just a nightmare? But why…why do I feel that it happened before. And why…do I have a bad feeling about today.'_

**ORBIT OF REACH, ON BOARD **_**THE VALIANT**_** - AUGUST 12****TH****, 2552 0750 HOURS**

In a hanger room full of ODSTs. A Major is giving a speech .

"Alright troopers. We have unwelcome alien bastards in our home. They think they can come as they please. They think they can eat our food, drink our water and just expect us to stand-by and do nothing. Are we just gonna let them think that way?"

"NO SIR!"

"Uh huh. Now. In 0800 hours, we will begin Operation Tip of the Spear. We are gonna go down there, kick their asses and show them a welcome that they will not forget. Am I right troopers?"

"YES SIR!"

"Damn right. Now we will go down there and support the marines and kill all the damn alien bastards! Now, who are we troopers?"

"ODST SIR!"

"What's that? Who are you?"

"WE ARE ORBITAL DROP SHOCK TROOPERS SIR!"

"Damn right! Now as ODSTs, what do we do that no other man or woman would do?"

"WE DROP FEET FIRST SIR! OOH RAH!"

"That's right. Now troopers, get ready in ten. We have 'guests' to entertain hehehe." The Major leaves and the ODSTs started to get ready, arming themselves and prepping their HEV pods.

As everyone gets ready, he looks at his pod with the name Corporal Chaud B. Lance etched on it. On the inside upper left of the pod shows a photo of a woman smiling. He picks up the photo and stares longingly at the woman; at his wife. He was disrupted as another ODST approached him.

"Chaud. You ready man?" Chaud turns from the photo and looks at him.

"…" Chaud just remained silence. Buck looked at Chaud with a worried face.

"Something wrong?" Chaud shook his head.

"Maybe I'm just nervous." Buck punched Chaud on the left shoulder.

"Hey man. We don't get nervous. We are ODSTs. The only ones who should be nervous are the marines and the Covies." Buck let out a chuckle and a smile. Chaud catching it as well, let out a small laugh and smile.

"Yeah. Sorry. Thanks man."

"No prob. I'll see you in hell." He turns and leaves Chaud prepping his own pod.

"…" He turns back to look at the photo. _'Maybe I can change it this time. I will not die. I will come back to you.'_

He puts the photo back into his pod.

An alarm started to blare loudly, stating that they are about to enter the battlefield.

Chaud puts his helmet on. Setting his MA37 assault rifle into the HEVs weapon place holder, stuffs some extra clips of ammo and 3 M9 HE/DP fragmentation grenades into his utility belt. Clips a M6G magnum to his right thigh. Then seated himself inside the HEV pod.

A sound of a countdown be heard inside his pod. At the loud beep, his pod was dropped falling into Reach's atmosphere and he sees other pods. There were two screens in front of him. One shows his Major, who is giving a speech to his troops.

Chaud wasn't listening.

'_I won't die. Not this time.'_

BOOM!

Chaud lifts his head looking out his pod's window and saw HEVs being destroyed by Banshees.

"_Shit!"_

"_Crap!"_

"_Son of a bitch!_

"_Those damn Covies will pay for that!"_

Many troopers had displayed their voices of pure hatred over the com link.

Chaud felt his pod shook from the shockwave of the blasts and felt a hard tug as his pod deployed a chute. Meaning he's getting close to landing.

'_I will survive. Wait for me…'_ Was his only and last thought as his pod landed. Chaud grabbed and readied his MA37 assault rifle with his visor turning silver.

_Beeeeep VROOM_

The pods door kicked out and Chaud started to rush out with the many ODSTs already firing their assault rifles and M7 SMGs.

_Tatatatatata…tatatatata…_

He struck down two Grunts. He unclipped a frag and threw it into a pack of Grunts. They tried to jump away but they saw it too late.

Chaud kept running and shooting. Dodging and covering from plasma shots.

He looked up from his cover and saw a blue minor Elite with the same Grunt squad consisting of 2 infantry Grunts, a Heavy and a Spec Op. He sprung up, threw a grenade into the middle of the Grunts, killing them all while the Elite suffered a mild heavy splash damage from the blast. The Elite's shield flickering brightly, signaling close to being popped. Not wanting to have the shield regenerate, he fired his assault rifle, loading all his clips into the Elite, popping the shield and then into it's torso. It let out a painful groan before collapsing to ground motionless. He then took cover again as he was met with more plasma shots.

An ODST came up next to him.

"Chaud, we've got to go and help the Major. His position is being compromised." Chaud turned to him.

"No." Buck looked at him in shock.

"What? What the hell man!"

"I mean. It's better if you go by yourself. I'll only be a burden to you." Buck shook his head.

"No you're not. Come on now. The Major needs us." Chaud shook his head.

"No. Look. Just trust me on this. If I go with you. You'll die. Please, for mine and for your own sake. Just go and support the Major. I'll be fine here." Buck looked at him like he was crazy.

"Chaud…"

"Buck just go! GO!" Buck just stared at him…then he nodded. Buck got up and left Chaud.

'_I'm sorry Buck. It couldn't be helped. If I die. At least I will go alone.'_

"BLARRRRRRRR!" Chaud looked up from his cover. He saw a white Major Elite letting out its war cry.

'_It seems that I couldn't…'_ Chaud raised his rifle to his chest. He jumped from his cover and dashed towards the Elite.

The Elite took notice of the human running towards him. Letting out a laugh at how stupid the human is. He raised his Plasma Repeater and fired at him as he runs toward the human. Chaud fired his assault rifle as well. Taking hits from the plasma shots.

Chaud getting close to the Elite emptying his weapon. Tossing the emptied rifle away, he brandished his combat knife. The Elite looked at his current weapon and just laughed at how pitiful that the human resorts to that.

When they met, Chaud swung the knife at the Elite. It evaded to the right, tossing the Plasma Repeater away, it brandished its sword then lunged at him, swinging horizontally. Chaud ducked, then punched the Elite. The creature stumbled slightly. Shield flickering, Chaud punched again to pop the shield.

The Elite yelled out in anger that a weak human managed to bring his shield down. As before, the Elite charged at him in fury, throwing a punch at Chaud. Knowing what was about to come, he timed the dodge and ducked. He threw out an straight right jab at the Elite's torso. The Elite stumbled back but regain it's balance and grabbed onto Chaud's arm. It lunged forward and head-butted onto Chaud's helmet. Taking a hit to the head, cracking his visor, Chaud was sent flying back onto the ground.

"Ahhhh!" Chaud let out a pain gasp. He couldn't get up. The shots from earlier were catching up to him. It's the same as before.

'_Looks like I really can't escape this time.'_

The Elite knowing this stepped above, looking down at the pitiful, disgusting human. It let out what looked like a pleased smile. Raising it's sword, he swung it down on the helpless human.

_Shing_

"Gah!" The Elite let out a pained groan. He looked at the human with a horrified face. The Elite's arm was stopped in mid-swing.

Before the sword reached Chaud, he lunged with all his might at the Elite and stabbed the Elite's neck with the combat knife still in hand.

The sword shimmered as it disappeared and dropped as the Elite no longer has the strength to hold it. Letting out its last breath. It fell onto Chaud. Chaud with his final strength, barely enough to lift the Elite off of him.

Lying on the ground dying, motionless and in pain. He has seen this scene before. How strange it feels.

_Tatatatatatata…tatatatatata…_ sounds of an assault rifle and SMGs firing in far and near. Legs in black running over and past him.

The dying ODST, just as his dreams, looks toward the sky through his cracked silver visor. He sees a clouded blue sky filled with Falcons and Banshees fighting each other with chain guns, plasmas and fuel rod bombs. He looks past that. Looking intently at the gaps for the clear blue sky.

A figure starts to appear in the sky in a figure of a woman.

**We cheat Death in his rightful victory**

"Ah…" He stares at the figure as it started to form. He raised his right arm to sky, trying grasp her.

"Ali…Ali…" Trying to call out her name. His right arm slowly drooping.

**No one can defeat us **

"Ali…gasp…Ali…gasp…" His breathing becoming ragged. The woman looks at him, smiling. His right arm slowly drops to the ground. His eyes stuttering to a shut.

'_Hahahaha…hey Chaud?'_

'_Yeah?' Chaud turns to look at a young woman with long amber hair, emerald eyes, cute button nose, free of any pimples and looks around the age 18._

"Alis…gasp…Al…"

'_Do you think that this war will be finished anytime soon?'_

'_I don't know. But I like to believe in a better tomorrow. Don't you?' _

'_Hehehehe. Yup!' She smiled at him. And he smiled back._

**We are glad**

"Gasp…Alis…gasp…" Tears started to appear from his eyes. He can feel his body turning cold.

'_Do you take Chaud B. Lance as your lawfully wedded Husband?' The woman looks toward her from today husband and gave him a lovingly smile and with a proud voice declared:_

'_I do.' _

_The priest turns to Chaud._

'_And you. Do you take…'_

"Ali…" His vision began to blurring.

'…_as your lawfully wedded wife?' With a big smile, Chaud said, 'I do.'_

'_Then with the power invested in me. I pronounce you both as husband and wife. You may now kiss…' They both kissed. '…the bride. Oh well.' Everyone in the church let out a loud cheer._

'_WHOOOOO!'_

'_YOU THE MAN CHAUD!'_

'_LUCKY BASTARD!'_

'_BE SURE TO KEEP HIM IN LINE GIRL!'_

_They both looked at the crowd then to each other. They smiled gently at each other._

**To plunge feet first into Annwn **

"_Chaud. Do you really have to this?" She looks at him worriedly. Staring at her life-long partner, who is sitting up next to her on their bed._

"_Of course." Chaud said with a stern conviction._

"_There are many others. Why does it have to be you?"_

"…_Because…I am an ODST." She scooted closer to him and gave him a warm, lovingly hug._

"_Is that the real reason?" He embraced her back._

"…_No. I just want to protect you. I want to you to be safe. I want to make sure that the Covenant crusade ends at Reach. Never making it here."_

"_Then promise me. Promise me that you come back alive." She kisses him._

"I'm…gasp…sorry…that…I…couldn…ke…my…pro…mise…gasp…"

Tears fell from his eyes.

'_It seems…that…its my time of dying.'_

His vision went dark.

But with his last and final breath…

"Alison…"

**In the knowledge that we will rise. **

* * *

A/N: The last bolded words were translated lyrics from "Light of Aiden - Lament" used in the Halo 3 "We are ODST" trailer.


End file.
